


Baby Raptors

by Bluez2776



Series: Jurassic World [3]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Baby Raptors, Gen, Pack Cuddles, Raptor Cuddles, Raptors
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 03:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4163901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Owen and his sweet but deadly girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Raptors

When Blue was born it seemed like nothing could go wrong, and nothing did. That was until Owen had to take her home because they cage they had promised to be built wasn't and the raptor had come a full week early. She was wild in everything she did. She was already eating meat by a week and had already given Owen an injury bad enough for stitches. Owen loves her though, the time they spend together will always be enough for him. Owen loves his baby girl.

 

Delta comes home the next week. Delta is calmer then blue and tends to perch due to sharing DNA with birds. Delta is smart and calculating, more so than her sister. Delta also seems to be into more play fighting and will bother blue endlessly with cries to play. Delta squawks compared to Blues more lizard like noises and Owen loves her for it. Owen loves his tiny baby girls.

 

Echo comes home the next day. Shes bright and jumpy, more so than her sisters. Shes cute but Owen can already tell shes a trouble maker. Echo is smart dangerously so. At the same time shes more accepting of Owen as an Alpha and she doesn't bite him as much. Owen is thankful for her. Owen loves his baby girls.

 

Charlie comes home two days later. Owen just wants to coo at her. Charlie is laid back, more than most dogs really. Charlie is just the sweetest thing. She follows Owen around constantly and refuses to have him leave her alone or she'll squawk for hours. She mostly just sits in Owens lap and sits quietly while her sisters run around playing. She's the last of the clutch, and Owens glad shes around. Owen loves his big baby girls


End file.
